<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Bees by cupidsbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024172">Space Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow'>cupidsbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Planets (TV - 2019), The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Other, podvid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Jeeter/Krejjh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts">absternr</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's some commentary about the making of this vid over on <a href="https://cupidsbow.dreamwidth.org/462063.html">Dreamwidth</a> for anyone curious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Password = spacebees</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><h2>Credits</h2><ul>
<li>The Strange Case of Starship Iris: 1x03 - In the Deep</li>
<li>The Planets</li>
<li>The Blue Planet</li>
<li>Star Wars: The Force Awakens</li>
<li>Musicvid.org audio visualiser effect</li>
<li>BBC sound effect - bbc_electronic_07014126</li>
<li>Space Ambient Mix 33 Frozen Dreams by The Intangible</li>
</ul><h2>Downloads</h2><p><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/blslflfvpm7g54r/TSCOSI-SpaceBees-cupidsbow-sm.zip/file">TSCOSI-SpaceBees-cupidsbow-sm.zip</a> (MP4, 62.7MB) <br/><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/8rsb581noiu1v5n/TSCOSI-SpaceBees-cupidsbow.zip/file&lt;/a">TSCOSI-SpaceBees-cupidsbow.zip</a> (WMV, 72.2MB)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>